Orochimaru's Plan- The experiments
by yukisama23
Summary: /I made this story a while ago but because I couldn't log into my old account from 6 years ago I revamped it and am putting it up here/ What really makes Orochimaru the horrible monster that he is? What truly horrid acts can he preform on all those who get in his way? No shinobi is safe from his wrath, not even the other Sannin. WARNING: Really graphic and disturbing material! M
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

Tsunade leaned over in her chair. She was coughing and gagging for oxygen. It felt like her lungs were on fire and the gasps for air became quicker and quicker. She was aware that she had been drugged, the side affects were all to familiar. But how? Who and why?

The questions plagued her head only long enough for her to come back to reality. Someone had drugged her and it was to late to do much about it. The affects wouldn't stop..she wouldn't be able to breathe until she lost consciousness. She pulled out a kuni in hope of defending herself from an attack, although she knew this to be a fruitless attempt. Her vision began to blur and her body had started its betrayal, forcing her to drop her weapon and grip the floor to stay bound to the earth.

The helpless Sannin glared over to the table where she had been sitting, only to gaze upon the sake glass noticing a foreign white powder collecting at the bottom.

"Damn it" She choked out sliding to the floor

"Tsunade dear...Are you in here? A light yet deathlike tone hissed from across the room

Tsunade couldn't help but be overcome with fear. How? When did he, and how did he- Her eyes widened in horror Her body began to shake violently, as one would from being exposed to the harsh winter elements for an extended time. Try as she might to force her unresponsive flesh to obey, it would do little besides shake.

"oh dear Tsunade, you look as though you could use a little help" The chilled voice spoke once more. It had made its way closer than the blonde Hokage would have liked.

It was no use. Tsunade was laying here, placed into submission because of her lack of awareness to what she ingested. How could she be so foolish to let her guard down? It was only sake, she never imagined anyone to poison it... She closed her eyes slowly expect death to come from the demon himself. This was how it ends...killed by another Sannin...Orochimaru had gotten to her.

It seemed like forever waiting for the death that had never come. Instead she felt her heavy body being lifted off the ground and carried off. The last thing she felt before letting the darkness of unconsciousness take her.


	2. Chapter 2- The first victim

When Tsunade awoke she felt herself being carried. The icy cold movement of the wind throughout the darkened hallway was almost enough to shake her out of her warm thoughts and chill her to the bone. She tried to move her head to view the face of her now abductor, however her body still betrayed her. Her eyes were able to gaze up upon his black hair that draped over her face like that of the finest silk.

It made her cringe inside. She wanted to speak, to yell and scream at him but more than anything to demand what he was doing. She wanted nothing more than to move...to even gain control of one finger...that's all she needed, just one inch.

She was jarred back to the reality of the situation as Orochimaru opened a door and slowly stepped into an eternity of darkness. He seemed to navigate within the darkness still taking his steps slowly and carefully. Tsunade tried frantically to adjust to the darkness in the room to no avail.

"Dear Tsunade I know you are awake" The snake lord hissed as if speaking to a misbehaving child.

Her heart skipped a beat hearing his words soak into her now apparent fear. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak. She wanted to question him ask anything, even the sweet taste of air flowing from her mouth as she tried to form a word was enough.

He suddenly stopped and dropped her rather hard on what felt like a table. Her suspicions were confirmed when she could no longer feel his skin touching hers and instead was replaced by a thick leathery material.

"This should hold you in place Old Friend" Orochimaru stated. "I have placed a special chakra absorber in these just for you"

The sannin was about to regain her voice when she was immediately drawn to the lights filling the room. Orochimaru had started lighting candles giving a slight chuckle he informed her

"I know you can not see in the dark, so I thought a little light would be useful for you...I don't want you to miss a thing"

As the lights illuminated the room she was able to see that it was a medical room...Or what she called the torture rooms from hell. It is a replica of the ones they found in the village after his betrayal. The walls were splattered with dry blood and stains from the creatures that feed upon them. There where chains place every few feet, probably to hold a person in place off the ground as a torture tactic. Trays of medical equipment were scattered about in a disorganized fashion...He was certainly messy or perhaps his assistant was unable to clean properly. Her gaze feel upon a large tank in the opposite corner of the room when a nasty and face gripping stench filled her lungs. The scent was so vile she started to cough allowing her to regain her voice.

"What on earth is that..." She spoke before coming to the realization that she had heard her own voice.

She was about to start her onslaught of verbal assaults when her eyes scanned across the room in an effort to locate her captor. They stopped suddenly when they caught what was believed to be the cause of the odor to her right. There upon a metal chair was the body of a child. Tsunade blinked hard before lightly turning her head to get a better view.

The body...It was a child, and it was...a body.

She had to fight back bile rising in her mouth at the most monstrous thing she had ever seen. This small child was tied back to the chair, head strapped to the top so he could not turn it facing forward. One of his eyes was missing completely...the other one dangled out of its socket coated in a thick white liquid and crusted blood. His face was mangled, as if it had been chewed off by a starving animal. Part of his cheek and teeth were showing, flesh ripped and dangling off only catching between the teeth to stop it from falling completely. His little frame was bound to the chair. He was pale, looked malnourished as his ribs shown excessively. On his chest was carved the leaf village symbol. Whatever the instrument used to carve it, it wasn't sharp nor did it appear to be clean as infection had taken to his entire torso. One of his knees have been cracked open and the bone was sticking out through his green shorts. The blood leaked down his leg and ended where all his toes had been broken and the nails torn off.

Tsunade could not contain herself as she started to swear and scream frantically. Dark and horrid memories rushed into her mind as she thought of her younger brother. This boy...no human should have ever been subjected to this type of torture. How could Orochimaru do this. Sure he was evil and vile...but the extent of his lust for immorality had brought him to do this to a small innocent child...

Her thoughts were disrupted by Orochimaru walking into the light. He had seemingly changed outfits and was now wearing a light colored kimono. A light tannish with a hint of purple and the heaven marks all about it. The sleeves were trimmed with red and tassels hung on the bottom.

"I hope you don't mind, I figured I would get comfortable while you grasped the situation at hand. I choose this color -He mockingly held is arms up as if showing off a dress- just for you Tsunade..."  
His face became dark and serious giving her a nasty look with his soulless golden eyes reflecting from the tiny light

"I wanted to have something to remember you by after this over...And your beautiful blood staining my silk kimono will do just fine".


End file.
